monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Insect/Sylvia
Sylvia is a friendly Madame Insect. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'll suck you thoroughly..." "I'm thirsty... May I quench myself on your semen?" "All men are my prey... I'll savor your body fluids as well." "The embrace of an insect is comfortable... Because I can dry you up in pleasure." "The era of Lady Cassandra has since passed... As for me, I'll continue to enjoy living here..." "Alipheese the Seventeenth... What was that extraordinary power..." "This hill is a good place to live. I'm also very satisfied with its high-class..." "Lady Cassandra won't be able to return. As soon as I see my chance, I will withdraw to Black Alice's side..." "Miss Candy is a simple person, but... She is definitely powerful." "When will the mayhem between the three Monster Lords be settled... I would like to spend less time eating people." "Please take this part of mine..." (+1 Insect Wing) "Please have this money..." (+ 1600G) "Please accept this specially-made jam..." (+1 Strawberry Jam) "Could I please have some eyedrops...?" (Give 1 Eyedrops) *Yes - "How considerate, fufufu..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I don't regret it..." "Could I please have some money...?" (Give 960G) *Yes - "How considerate, fufufu..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I don't regret it..." *Not enough money - "...No, I mistook you for someone else." "Could I please have some Noah Wine...?" (Give 1 Noah Wine) *Yes - "How considerate, fufufu..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I don't regret it..." "The weak become nourishment for the strong... Don't you think that is the providence of the world?" *I don't think so - "Then I shall teach you the providence... You shall become my nourishment." *I think so - "If you can be convinced... You shall become my nourishment." (+10 Affinity) *I'm going to eat you - "Perhaps you are the strong one...? Did I make a mistake in attacking you...?" "I want to ask you something unrelated... Do you like bug-catching?" *I like it - "I'll be ready to avenge my brethren!" (-5 Affinity) *I don't like it - "If that's so, that's good..." (+10 Affinity) *I prefer to be caught instead - "......?! I cannot understand the situation..." "Don't you think tentacles are unfitting for a lady?" *I think so - "Indeed, I agree... High class people should not grow such vulgar things as tentacles." (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "What a fool... I shall suck out your body fluids." (-5 Affinity) *I don't care - "People of humble origin cannot understand matters of the upper class." "How do your body fluids taste like...?" *Superb - "I'm looking forward to it... I'll get a good taste." (+10 Affinity) *Subtle - "In that case, should I squeeze and kill you quickly...?" (-5 Affinity) *Like shrimp - "Your semen tastes like shrimp?! Is there something unusual about your body...?" "We left the village to live on this hill... Do you know where we settle down to eat and sleep?" *A tent - "We are too high-class for tents... That hurt my feelings." (-5 Affinity) *You return to the village - "Since the rebellion started, I couldn't return to the village. I use a high-class magic tool, a pocket mansion." *A pocket mansion - "Yes...I have a palm-sized magic tool that takes me inside of it. You understand well." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Sylvia: "I was just about to go for a stroll... Do you want to join me?" With Tsubaki Tsubaki: "Oh, you seem to be a lady in a good place..." Sylvia: "You should have been born into a noble house. I understand..." Tsubaki: "I've wondered where I was born, but now I'm just a hair geisha. I'm not going to become a lady anytime soon..." With Cassandra: Sylvia: "Ah, Lady Cassandra... You have attained a very lovely figure." Cassandra: "Ufufu, it will be excellent. With this body, I will be able to enjoy all sorts of things..." Sylvia: "It seems that even your heart has been rejuvenated. You're just like a sister to Miss Emily..." Cassandra: "Ufufu, ufufufu..." With Sharon: Sylvia: "Ah, Sharon. To be together, in a place like this..." Sharon: "Ufufu, what a coincidence. Do you want to save the world as well?" Sylvia: "Yes, I shall stretch my wings a little...just for insects." Sharon: "Let us both persevere. There will be nothing left for us if everything is destroyed..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Sylvia: "Isn't this parasol lovely...?" Sylvia is twirling her parasol around... happens 2nd Action: Sylvia: "I will become the chief of Lady's Village!" Sylvia made a bold declaration! ...But no one was listening to her. happens 3rd Action: Sylvia: "The weather is nice..." Sylvia is in a daze... happens 4th Action: Sylvia: "I like playing with fire..." Sylvia is secretly playing with matches..." The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 5th Action: Sylvia: "Please accept this..." Sylvia presents a gift! Croissant Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2